Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Linear actuators may be used in subterranean operations to perform various functions, including the control of valves and mechanical elements. In one application, a linear actuator is used to control a hydraulic value in a downhole telemetry system. The hydraulic valve may alter a flow path of a drilling fluid circulating through the wellbore, which causes pressure fluctuations into which downhole information can be encoded and transmitted to the surface. In such applications, the linear actuator operates in harsh environments where temperature, humidity, shock and vibration make the actuator design challenging.
Linear solenoid actuators, one type of linear actuator used in downhole telemetry systems, are generally rugged with respect to withstanding the downhole conditions, but are typically subject to mechanical breakdown in the mechanism used to return the actuator to it original position, or to material fatigue caused by impact forces when then actuator returns to its original position. Additionally, typical linear solenoid actuators are energy inefficient and suffer from heat generation problems due in part to the energy inefficiency.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.